Siren
by PandorMedusa
Summary: "If you were to need me, only need to say my name." The creature whispered in the wind before disappearing in the night and the only things in the field were Bobby, the hunter, and the dying fire that he had to kill.
1. Chapter 1

The soft melody that surrounded the sleeping town, the tune was even sung so silently not one person could hear it in their sleep, even the lighter sleepers could not hear a single sound. The moon full gazed down in the middle of the field, a flame from a fire made the still colored grass glow orange. There is one single figure in the entire field, the long colored locks, brown as a bear's coat, swayed in the light wind even when the tune that this figure turned to a different tune. The bare feet lightly tapped against the ground in a rhyme that matched the soft melody. The twitch of the hips had the hair swaying in the same direction, a dip here and a twirl there, a danced around the glowing fire started.

It is how Bobby had found the figure.

The melody changed once again, encouraging the other to join the dance around the fire. Urging the other to join the other. A force that Bobby could not fight as he dropped the only visible weapon that he had with him, to the ground. He took a step towards the only other figure, his body moving without his command.

The sway of hips and dip in them, Bobby gripped the hand that was out stretched towards him. He twirled the other being under the full moon. The being smiled lightly, small points grazing his bottom lip as his voice sounded once again in a change of tune that soon matched their seductive dance. Bobby felt his control slip from him, the sudden need to be close to this creature was not want he wanted. His body tried to fight the urge to curl around the being; however, the pull of this powerful creature was not what he had known from the stories he had heard when he was still a boy.

Then suddenly it had all stopped as if Bobby could feel the sudden change of power that filled the field with heaviness. The need to run was in front of his mind, but he couldn't move because the creature held a strong grip on him. He tried to fight, but the sharpen nails that was jammed into his throat stopped his protest and he could only watch as someone else entered the field.

Startling green eyes meet his, so bright and light as if the other figure could not see. Long dark hair, black as night, curled around the other figure in loose curls, tied in a loose braid that fell over one shoulder as loose strands fell into the other's face. Bobby watched as the other figure stepped closer to him, and under the full moon he could tell that the other figure was male and the tightly wound clothes hide nothing to the naked eye.

The sharp nails glistered in the fire's glow, the ends painted in a dark purple that matched the long sleeved shirt he was wearing, Tight pants, skinny jeans, ran down long legs and was tucked into a pair of black boots that Bobby knew those were made for women and not for the opposite sex.

"Now, what do we have here?" The soft and uncaring voice of the male questioned. The slight tilt of the head was in curiosity and wonder. "A hunter and a very beautiful siren, sight to behold." He whispered seductively towards them.

"Leave." The creature that held Bobby ordered in a hiss. The tilt became even stranger as the eyes glowed even more at the order. The curiosity turned into a boiling rage and the power that surrounded them was even stronger, burying them.

"Now," The other being started as the slightly twitch of the hands and a step towards them, "Why would I? I always loved to watch." He walked even closer to them. However, he was gone before their eyes, and a different and lighter tone started to play in the dying wind. Bobby's body started to fight the other siren that held him, and without his command, Bobby slipped from the strong hold. He was forced to move away and dodging away from griping hands. He slipped and fell to the ground just as the other being stood before him, the tune soon gone as the being gripped the outstretched hand that was trying to reach for Bobby.

"Let me go." The siren ordered as he fought to be released. He was suddenly let loose and in his shook and at sudden movement, the siren fell to the ground with a grunt. Green eyes glanced over his shoulder, spuriously checking over the fallen hunter before turning his freezing gaze onto the other being.

"Who do you think you are to order _me around_?" The other questioned as his voice dropped with venom. The siren looked on with shock eyes as he saw something that Bobby could not see, but feel. The power was over whelming to say. The sudden need to hold his breath and hide himself was an understatement. The need to never run paths with the unknown male was something that Bobby would never like to meet again in a fight.

The sudden need to see what the other was seeing was not something Bobby was not use too. The sudden intake of breath from the other being made Bobby's gaze to shift over to the other. The look was pure horror.

"Leave now." The strong and more powerful creature order in a voice that shook the very earth below them. The fire died and the wind sudden strong swift swept the long hairs of both creatures to the side and before Bobby's very eyes the siren lifted himself from the ground, the siren fighting every move that his body was making, and left.

Bobby went to stand.

The other creature turned to him with a smile and held his hand out. Bobby looked at it and shook it off. The other pulled himself away from the hunter and looked wounded with a pout upon his face. Bobby glanced around him as if trying to see if he was still in danger; however, his eyes didn't leave the other being in his search.

"If you are looking for the prize hunt, his long gone from here." The being before him stated in the dying glow of the fire. Bobby stared at the other, his hands flinching to the only other weapon on him, a knife. He gripped it, the silver blade hidden from sight.

"Now," The being before him started with his hands up and a lopsided smile upon his face. Trying to look innocent in front of the hunter. "Come on, I just saved you. Is that anyway you should treat your savior?"

"Savior?" Bobby questioned and scuffing at that thought, he did not need to be saved. Not by anyone at least. Bobby felt his body stiffen as the other stood behind him, unnoticed that the other had even moved.

"Now," The long nails touched his hip and the other hand touched his cheek, in a caring manner, "You were his food, yearning for a touch that was not his to take by force." The being pulled him closed, their bodies flushed together. The creature's eyes glowed slightly in want, Bobby own pair of eyes showed his need to get away.

"it's the moon you know." The creature whispered in his ear as they started to sway to unheard tune that played in the creature's head. "It compels us to take and not give in return." The licked was not something that Bobby was expecting from the creature, and he tried to push away, but something in his mind told him to not fight it.

"We are _very_ sexual creatures." The other whispered huskily in his ear once again. However, Bobby felt the need to turn to face the creature. However, the body behind him held him in place.

"I don't want to take by force." Was the answer to why he was being held in place as if those eyes alone could bewitched him into doing anything. Bobby felt his need raise, his body was starting to get warm and it was in all the _wrong_ places.

"But, I won't take. Not from you. No, not from you." Suddenly he was able to move and the creature that held him was in front of him with his eyes closed as if trying to fight his urges to take what he wanted. Bobby stood there still, not knowing what to do. His body was started to cool as if the creature's touches was all he need to warm his body.

"Who are you?" Bobby's voice was soft as if to not scare the other, or because he did not want to break the moment they have. The creature's eyes fluttered opened in surprised. By the way the creature looked, he was not sure if he was expecting for the hunter to speak. The creature glanced up to the sky, in thought as if saying his name would bind him. Bobby had suddenly asked only to down his curiosity of the other.

"Harry." The creature offered after a few moments of staring into the moon as if the creature's name held power. Bobby, unsure of the power behind having the name of the creature before him, he offered to give up his own name.

Unknown to Bobby, the creature's power surrounded them. The bond was down, not one of a sexual nature, for his kind has to sleep with their partner for such a bond, but a bond that could only mean ownership.

"If you were to need me, only need to say my name." The creature whispered in the wind before disappearing in the night and the only things in the field were Bobby, the hunter, and the dying fire that he had to kill.

That's how Bobby had meet him, a very strange creature that singed in the dead of the night, never taking the lustful gazes from others, but of the willing. Bobby did not know who he was or why only to call him by his name, but Bobby knew that if he did, Harry would be there ready to serve or save him.

 _ **Let me know what you think…**_

 _ **May continue this and if I do, it will be slash, not between Harry and Bobby though.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby was sitting at his desk, the moon's lunar glow filled the room expect for one corner among the mess that littered the desktop. His hand rested against one side of his face, while the other flipped through pages that were filled with text. None of the text helped him to finding out what the thing that he had sent the boys on a hunt for. The air shifted lightly, unnoticed by Bobby.

However, Bobby did notice when something clattered to the floor. His eyes glanced at the fallen books, their pages bent at odd angles, leaving creases; his eyes followed up an invisible line that the books had fallen at. His startled eyes found a pale hand leaning heavily against the stand. Small specks of blood were splattered onto the pale fingers and in the lunar glow, those sharpen nails were void with color.

His eyes followed the tattered clothed arm, to a being with long raven color locks running loose. Those green eyes, blind to the world before them, but Bobby let out a startled shock of surprise. Those jewel like eyes locked onto his form, the pleas for help were loud and clear. Bobby was out of his seat without a second thought and had gripped the body that fell into his arms.

The being before him was not light in the slightest, to carry him to the couch had Bobby out breath as if that single thought of helping would cause more trouble for him then not. The jewel colored eyes fluttered closed before a sharp gasp had the other hissing in pain as Bobby took a step back. He looked down at himself, his hands were covered in the creature's blood, his shirt, the one he was wearing, was drenched in the red substance. Without a second thought, Bobby went to the other room where he kept his medical kit and set to helping the creature before him. However, before he could reach him, Bobby was slammed into the wall by a body pressing into him.

A tongue had slid up his neck, sharpen points grazed his adam apple. Hands fisted his hair, pulling hard to give more room so that the other could nuzzle into Bobby's neck. The other hand fell to his hips, holding him in place as those pretty eyes, cloudy with want, gazed deeply into those old warn eyes that belonged to Bobby. The creature pressed himself closer. Bobby tried to move away, but the sudden gaze held him in place as those hands ran down his body as the other hissed a warning in his ear.

" _Don't_ " The creature ordered in the very same hiss, in Bobby's ear. His hands pressed into the flesh of hips that his hands held, nails dug deeper drawing blood in their wake.

" _Just don't move._ " It was a warning, not an order; however, Bobby followed it as an order for the look in the creature's eyes told otherwise. Those hands ran further down, gripping him as if the touch alone would help the creature.

However, just as sudden the body slam was, Bobby was let go and able to breath once again. The creature on the other hand, was gone. Bobby did not see the creature again until he himself had called for the creature before him.

It was years later when Bobby had seen the creature again, it was day when he had called the creature's name without a second thought to it. As if the creature heard the call upon the wind, a tall and lanky figure had appeared in the middle of the room where Bobby was standing. The sudden wisp of power heavy in the small area had Bobby glancing up from his thoughts.

Long raven colored locks were bound tightly together without a loose strand falling into those jewel colored eyes. A scar had started to run down the middle of one of the creature's eyes and down to disappear among the lining of those kissable lips. However, the tightly worn clothes that the creature usually wore was not in sight, but a loose fitting tunic was draped over both shoulders. It was as if the creature had just been sleeping _and Bobby had just woken him_.

"What can I do for you?" The creature asked sleepily, his voice low and meek. It reminded Bobby of a child who had just woken up from a nap. Bobby looked away from a moment, still in his thoughts to even mention what he wanted to ask. He was suddenly pushed out of his thoughts as hands wrapped around his chest and he was pulled into another's chest. It was an act for lovers.

"What _can I do for you_?" The words were sung so low and yarning to do his bidding that Bobby actually shivered. Pale lips were among his neck and he felt them raise into a smirk as if that was what the creature wanted. He wanted to move away from those wondering hands and kissable lips, but he did not fight it. He had missed being held this way by someone.

"I only called for an answer." Bobby uttered out between small gasps as his body warmed in places that it shouldn't be warmed. The small chuckle drifted in one ear and out the other as those arms unwound themselves and the creature stepped back. They were silent as Bobby tried to control himself and when he was sure it was safe to look upon the creature, he turned to face the other.

The creature had once again closed his eyes as if trying to control himself. Bobby wasn't sure if it was him or if it was in the creature's nature to act this way towards their desires. When those eyes once again opened, they were lighter, not as dark as before when he had first arrived in the room.

"Master?" The creature questioned as if surprised that he was there and Bobby's own eyes were wide at his name that had come out of the creature's own mouth. A worried glance from the creature had Bobby sighing and looking at the creature with a smile upon his own lips.

"Harry," Bobby started not sure how to even ask. When the creature before him heard his name, Harry lowered his eyes and titled his head to the side in a curious manner. It was as if waiting for something.

"Look at these." Bobby stated as he handed over a stack of papers over to the creature. Harry glanced them over and bit his lip as if thinking. When he kept glancing over to Bobby, the creature's eyes started to glaze over and cloud with something that Bobby did not understand. The sudden step back and gasp had Bobby at the creature's side. Their hands meet for a brief moment; Bobby was suddenly taken to a darker world.

It was dark out, the moon barely out from hiding behind clouds; however, Bobby knew the street he was on. Unknown to him, the creature stood behind him, close even as he too watched as the scene before them played out. They saw an outlined of a woman, running, horror painted on her face, and it was soon known to both of them that no matter how fast that this woman was, she was still going to die. It was at this thought that another figure entered their sight and pounced onto the frighten woman.

Then just as suddenly, the other creature pounced, Bobby was pulled away from the scene and into a chest as he only heard the women shriek in pain and surprise. He tried to fight off the being who held him to help the woman as she died before him. However, he was shoved to the floor as the scene before him changed.

"Shit." Harry hissed as he held his side to the side as he glared at the hard breathing man on the floor. Bobby didn't feel sorry for the creature, but he felt his own emotions change as the woman flashed in his mind.

"What was that?" Bobby questioned as he started to stand and it didn't look like he was going to get an answer from the other being. Eyes fluttered close, hiding those jewel colored eyes from the world as he started to walk away, as if fighting something that was not here. With each step, a hiss or growl left those pretty, very pretty lips of the creature.

Bobby could only watch.

Suddenly the creature was before him, holding onto him like he was the only real thing in the room. When those eyes opened once again, they were blind and cloudy and they stared straight into Bobby.

Not seeing.

"That," The creature before started with a hiss. "Was only a power _I can only do_." His words were low and with that tone, the creature sidled up to him, pressing himself right up against Bobby. Bobby, on the other hand, couldn't think, couldn't seem to keep his thoughts off those pretty eyes. Those eyes blinked and somehow Bobby found the will to break away.

"That thing?" Bobby questioned softly as he turned his back on the creature. The soft chuckle sounded in his ear.

"Are you afraid of me?" The creature questioned instead of answering. They stood there, the creature's breath against the back of Bobby's neck and Bobby staring hard at the rows of books behind his desk.

Nothing was said between.

"Cerastes." The name was whispered in Bobby's ear before the body of the other was gone. Bobby glanced behind him to see no one in his study and with that, and the supplied name, Bobby went to work.

It was out the blue when Bobby had saw the strange creature again. He and the two brothers were out on a hunt when he had saw him. The tall figure stood before them, his eyes light and playful, but those eyes were on Bobby the entire time. They watched as the coven of witches stood around them, standing far away from them as if afraid of the creature that stood between the hunters and coven.

"Bobby?" The creature whispered confused on to why the older hunter was here. The brothers looked between each other before glancing between the creature that knew Bobby. Bobby on the other hand, was shock to seeing the other _there_.

A smirk and foul smile slipped onto the creature's lips, it's eyes jewel in color brighten at the look that the other was giving. With a sudden appearance in front of Bobby, the creature pulled him close and held onto him.

"Well," The creature licked it lips as if debating if he wanted to kiss the older man. "If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was call." The creature chuckled as he was roughly pushed away from the hunter. His eyes landed on the one who had even dared to touch him and growled.

 _He did not get to see his_ _ **master**_ _much these days._

"How dare you?" The creature whispered to the older Winchester. Dean glanced at Bobby, who was still in a state of shock, and back at the creature with a glare. "You dare to touch me?" The creature whispered right next to Dean's ear, eyes dark as power rose in the room they were standing in.

" _You dare_?" It was sung low. The sudden stiffness in Dean had Bobby moving right in front of the boy. Sam cocked his gun at the creature, not understanding why Bobby was acting differently. Maybe he'll find out soon.

Bobby held his hands out, his eyes on the coven behind the creature, it was like they couldn't move. He felt those eyes on him, glaring at him as if daring him to not move.

"I will not move, _Harry_." Bobby stated the name so low that the creature honestly looked ready to kill. The sudden closeness was not what Bobby was expecting, but those hands were once again on him, touching and rubbing down his body. Sam and Dean could only watch as the creature filled their 'uncle'. Bobby didn't move, didn't dare to.

"We have a job to do." Bobby whispered to the creature and pointly looked over the creature's shoulder. The growl sounded low as the creature turned to face the coven once again. They looked ready to cry. Bobby wondered why.

" _Vanquish._ " The creature whispered in his strange like melody like voice. They watched as the coven turned on to each other and they started to kill each other. The sudden jewel colored eyes upon Bobby's was not what Bobby thought would happen.

" _Are you afaid of me?_ " The creature echoed his question from before.

"Yes, yes I am." Bobby answered.

The creature smirked as he stepped back. Those eyes never leaving the hunter, and before their very eyes, the creature turned. The hidden power surround the creature with a visible force. Long raven colored locks were flowing loose behind the creature's back, fangs grazed the bottom lip, and eyes glowed with even more power that the creature carried within him.

"What am I?" The creature questioned as his eyes heated up with want. Bobby didn't know why the creature before him asked him. They all knew what he was, what he can do. Why would he ask?

"A siren." Bobby answered with his own pair of eyes not leaving the creature, no, his eyes never left the siren before them. The power rose even more, as if waiting for something.

"Do I belong to you, Bobby?" His voice loud, but was carried upon the wind that had started due to the power circling them.

Dean and Sam could only watch. Bobby on the other hand, went to answer but to have that very being near him, choked him from answering. Eyes glowing with want, hands running down him, and then suddenly the siren was behind him, holding him.

"You are mine." Bobby whispered softly so that only the creature could only hear him. With that saying alone, the power burst from it tightly controlled reins. The siren stood before him in a kneeling position.

"I am yours to do with." The siren's words sealed the deal between them.

Bobby didn't even have to call for the siren's name, he only had to be in danger. And the soon to be end of the world, is enough for the siren to play apart in their war.

 _ **Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**_

 _ **For those who did review, thank you very much**_

 _ **See you guys next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry gazed down at the body before him, his eyes glowing in the full moon. His fangs grazing his bottom lip as he smiled with a feral gaze down at his victim. The moon's lunar glow graced his back, leaving his victim in his shadow as he towered over him. The grin grew as he leaned forward, his voice low and sweet as he whispered softly towards the being as if he was just another lover. His hands flinched as he watched as the other slowly did as he was told. Harry laid one of his hands onto the pale cheek, his face closer to the other. His eyes half closed, he leaned even closer in, his body almost touching the other.

That's when he heard the soft voice upon the wind. His name simply whispered among the rustling leaves. His eyes glanced at his victim before turning away from the dazed man. He didn't look back as his power gathered around him. In the moon's glow, he vanished from his little hunting area.

He was pushed up into the wall just as his feet landed onto the grass. His eyes narrowed as he growled, his hand flying out to strike out. He hit flesh as fresh blood landed onto his face, ground, and on his claws. When he gazed at the being before him, Harry did not think, but lunged at the creature before him. His body hit solid, the smell like rotten trash, the flesh falling off at certain spots, and they landed onto the ground. He was on top, his hips straddling the creature, the being struggled against his hold; however, when Harry opened his mouth to command, a voice called out.

It was female, and when Harry looked over, he was knocked off. The shock and possible worry, Harry did not stand or fight as the creature lunged at him. His hands held behind his back, his body held by shock. The woman, held someone very dare to him. In his shock, he could only stare.

"Bobby." Harry whispered softy as he noticed who she was holding. The glare of silver below Bobby's neck, caught Harry's eyes before his eyes meet the woman. Lighter pair of golden hazel eyes stared at him, a smirking smile upon thin lips, high cheek bones that was framed by chocolate brown hair and he hated the way that she was smiling as if she knew.

Knew who he was.

"Well, I have heard about you, Mr. Siren." She whispered eerily as if speaking low would make her more evil. Harry could only chuckled at that simple thought for he had fought and _killed_ worst, bigger things than her. She on the other hand, raised a brow to the chuckle as the other creature started to feel worry as if it could feel.

"Have you now?" Harry questioned as he settled down a little as he looked over the situation. He could possibility be fast enough to kill her, but the creature holding him would attack Bobby; however, hidden among the shadows were three others. Feeling out towards the shadows, Harry felt the Winchester brother's cores and something else that felt unthreatening. He glanced behind him, feeling the creature with his power, creasing the other up and down. The creature moved uncomfortable behind him. He smiled softly as the woman grew inpatient at his distraction.

"Yes, I have." She stated while pressing the knife closer to Bobby's neck, drawing small specks of blood. That had Harry's attention faster than possibility having someone moaning below him. She smiled sweetly. "A hunter and a siren. That is not what you hear every day."

"I had to see it for myself."

Harry growled as the blade drew more fresh blood, the creature behind him, held him tighter as he tried to fight to get loose. Harry growled, his eyes glowing as he fought even harder against his restraints.

"Now, now," She started, walking towards him with Bobby still attached to her hip, she leaned in to face him. "Why won't you try to use your voice?" She chuckled as she watched Harry fight the urge to do the very thing. Then suddenly she took a step back in shock. The sudden hiss as he lunged at her, his teeth bared, claws drenched in his own blood, Harry chuckled.

"Scared, kitty?" He whispered, his voice light upon the wind that softly blew in. "You have no reason to be scared." He continued as his voice grew low, even to the point where no one could hear him. The creature on the other hand, had suddenly let go of the siren.

Harry dusted himself off, smiled softly, he glanced over to the creature and in a song like voice, Harry whispered among the wind, " _Eat_." And the creature did eat, but not it's master, or Harry, but on itself. The woman could only watch as her creature chew itself to it's death. Her glare was heated with hatred towards the siren and press of the knife she hissed as she drew more blood, Harry glanced over to her with a frown.

"You don't understand _what_ a siren is." He said it so softly, that she had almost missed what he had said. When he was pressed up against her back, his hand upon the knife, Harry leaned into her. His touch was soft, not there, and he licked up her neck as his fangs grazed against her exposed skin. His other hand lightly touched her hip, pulling her fleshed against him.

"Just a mere touch, makes someone go crazy." He whispered in her ear, "Dead or alive." He took the knife from Bobby's neck, pulling him away from the woman. Harry made her face him, their eyes meeting.

"Even touch could bring them closer, but," He held her head close to him, looking like he could kiss her. "A look could compel them to move." His eyes glowed softly, a sudden change in his power had everyone who was watching gaze with shock.

Bobby watched as the siren before him, pulled the other even closer. His eyes could not leave the couple before him. He heard as the others stood beside him, their eyes not leaving either. They watched as Harry pulled the woman into a kiss, held her there even when she started to struggle away from him. The kiss started out soft, but Harry forced his way into her mouth, his tongue playing with hers. They did not notice when thin black lines started to form around her mouth, even when she started to struggle. Thin lines started to appear around where Harry had touched bare skin, it wasn't until she was lifeless in his arms did they notice the thin black lines, her lifeless eyes blinded as she was dropped to the ground.

The siren then turned to them. His eyes glowed brightly, not seeing who was standing before him. His form appearing between the hunters, his hands already reaching out before stopping mid-way as those eyes started to focus.

Harry first leaned on the balls of his feet, his hands behind his back as his looked over to the being that stood between the brothers. His eyes were glancing down the body, his body leaning closer to the being, not even noticing the sudden change in his own body. Harry then suddenly looked at Bobby, his hands still behind his back, his eyes glanced down the older male's body.

"You are still bleeding." He stated as he noticed that the blood had not clotted around the small, shallow cut on the hunter's neck. He went out to touch the cut; however, he stopped right before the tips of his fingers touched bare skin. Out of nowhere, the other being pulled up against the siren and held out a thin cloth. The siren looked down at the cloth and back at the being.

"What are you?" Harry whispered as he took the cloth from the being. Then suddenly he started to blush as if he was caught doing something wrong. He pulled himself closer to Bobby, not touching the other, Harry lightly started to press the cloth into the cut.

"I mean," Harry started without looking at anyone. His eyes focus on the cut he had to stop from bleeding. He did not want to be master less, again. "Who are you?" He questioned softly as if he was self-conscious of himself. Harry didn't see when the other stood beside him, leaning slightly, watching him as he cleaned Bobby's wound. So when he looked up to see who was standing next to him, Harry blinked before letting out a shriek of surprise and took a step back in his sudden need to _run_.

"I am Castile, angel of the lord." The angel stated curious of why the creature had moved away from him. Harry looked even more confused, as he watched the _angel_ move closer to him. They were not even a half a foot from each other, and Harry, still in his shock and surprise, backed away from Castile.

The Winchester boys wanted to laugh, Bobby on the other hand wanted to pull Harry away from everyone's view. Bobby looked shocked at that thought, not knowing where it had come from, he went to take a step forward to help Harry away from the curious angel; however, before he could even take a step, Harry had disappeared from their sights.

No one knew where he had left too.

 _ **Leave your thoughts...**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who had review.**_

 _ **Until next time**_


End file.
